The Lights of Music
by Allonso Bronyguy
Summary: After taking a job at a club in Ponyville, Neon Lights runs into an old acquaintance, Vinyl Scratch. Soon he realizes that, much like Ponyville when he first arrived, there is more to his fellow DJ than meets the eye. As the two grow closer through their work, Neon finds her to be not only a great musician, but a good friend, and maybe even partner. Cover image by PluckyNinja.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The beginning of something new

"Now arriving: the Canterlot Express."

The conductor's voice carried loud over the platform of the Canterlot train station. Ponies jostled and crowded each other, waiting for the train to stop and waving at loved ones they could see through the windows. Some clutched or counted luggage, waiting for their turn to board. The acrid smell of smoke and engine oil filled the air, as well as the cacophonous racket of ponies' chatter, screeching brakes and the hissing inner workings of the train.

"Do you see her yet?" a light pink unicorn asked the two stallions accompanying her. She held up the wide brim of her white sun hat, bobbing and weaving her head like a curious bird to see around the other ponies on the platform.

A unicorn stallion stood beside her, his hair white and thinning in the front and a goatee on his chin. He chuckled, crow's feet crinkling deeper as his smile widened. Placing a sandy-colored leg on her shoulder, he said, "The train's hardly had a chance to stop, Dawn. Give her a minute."

The pink mare settled down some. "I suppose you're right, honey. I'm just excited. Aren't you excited?"

"Course I am. Been forever and a day since I've seen my own daughter." The old stallion glanced behind him. "I'm sure Neon will be just as excited once he wakes up."

The third member of the group, a light blue unicorn sitting on the bench just behind the couple, worked up the effort to make something akin to a response. All that came out sounded like a barely audible grumble from deep in his throat. It would have to suffice. He did not feel like working up the effort for something better.

He pulled an extra-large coffee cup to his lips and took the last long sip of double shot espresso. Why anypony would ever want to be alive, let alone up and about at this hour were far beyond him. Getting up at one or two was fine, maybe even noon, but ten a.m. was complete madness.

At least the coffee was helping, he thought as he levitated the empty cup in the direction of the nearest trash bin. The Styrofoam bounced off the lips of the lid before falling inside. With what little enthusiasm he could muster, the stallion's mouth curled upward slightly at the goal.

"You good, boy?" the sandy stallion asked him. "Come to join the living?"

"Yep, I'm good, Mick," Neon groaned sleepily, blinking his bleary eyes behind his sunglasses as he stood up and moved beside the couple. "Is this Reel's train?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Dawn hummed. "Ooh, they're letting ponies off. Do you tall stallions see her?"

Neon slid his sunglasses down his nose, his blue eyes scanning the crowd of disembarking passengers. There. One of the last ones off. Black trilby, light yellow coat, rat's nest of an orange mane.

Mickser must have spotted her as well. Both stallions raised their hooves to wave at her at the same time. The mare smiled when she saw them, rushing through the crowd and meeting Mickser in a hug.

"Hey, daddy," she greeted, nuzzling his neck.

The stallion hugged her back. "Hey, sweet girl."

The young mare turned her attention to the other two ponies. "Dawn, Neon, I missed you," she said, her scratchy voice alone already bringing up old memories in Neon's mind.

"We missed you too, Film Reel," Dawn said as the other mare hugged her and Neon both. "How's Ponyville?"

"It's good," she replied as the hug broke. She gave Neon's head an affectionate rub. "But this guy's gonna be finding out pretty soon, huh?"

Dawn grabbed both Neon and Film Reel into another hug around their necks. "Ooh, my babies. Moving out and making their way in the world."

Film Reel grunted. "Dawn, we both moved out years ago."

"Mom," Neon objected, "I thought I was your baby."

"Oh, hush. Biological or by marriage you're both my babies."

Mickser chuckled, glancing at the train. "C'mon. We can all sit and talk for a minute before you kids have to board."

The four unicorns sat down on a set of benches to chat, Film Reel and Dawn in the middle with the stallions on either end.

"So how's work been, kiddo?" the sandy stallion asked, wrapping a hoof around his daughter's shoulders.

"It's good."

"We see all your pictures in the papers," Dawn proclaimed. "If you can believe the stories, Ponyville seems like a very…interesting place to live. Was there really an infestation of parasprites?"

The rest of the conversation faded into background noise in Neon's mind. The stallion rotated in his seat on the end of the bench to check the bags he had brought with him. Most of his belongings had been sent ahead and all that remained were a few things that he couldn't live without. Igniting his horn, he lifted a box of his favorite records, counting them for the umpteenth time to ensure they all had been packed.

Film Reel poked his shoulder. "Hey, that reminds me. Most of your stuff arrived the other day. I put it all in the spare room. How many records does one pony need? Seriously, dude, there were like a bazillion boxes of them."

"Boy buys as many records as he can get his hooves on," Mickser said. "You should see how much room we had in our attic after he moved out."

"Or how clean his apartment was once all those records were in the mail," Dawn added.

"What can I say," Neon defended, shrugging, "I like music." He leaned forward to look at Mickser and Dawn. "Hey, we made sure that my decks are coming on this train, right?"

"Yes we did," Mickser replied. "They're packed and checked in for the shipping car."

"The train for Ponyville is now boarding," called the conductor.

"Guess that's us," said Film Reel, standing up.

Neon collected his things, a pair of saddle bags, a bag slung over his shoulder and the box of records.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Mickser, pulling a wrapped object out of his own saddle bags. The parcel went from yellow to light blue as it passed from one aura to the other. "Brought you a going away present."

Neon tore the paper, revealing a glass bottle filled with amber liquid.

Film Reel grabbed at the bottle, her eyes widening when she saw the label. "Hey, no fair. All I got for a housewarming present was a casserole. How come he gets booze?"

"We bought a good chunk of your furniture," Mickser reminded her.

Dawn gave her step-daughter a glare. "What's wrong with my casseroles?"

"Nothing, it was delicious," the other mare quickly replied, becoming quiet.

"Thanks, Mickser," Neon said, slipping the bottle carefully into one of his saddle bags.

"Now you use that responsibly, young buck," Mickser said. "That's the good stuff that you save for special occasions only."

The blue unicorn nodded.

"Like when you propose to a nice filly," Dawn whispered.

"Mom!" Neon groaned.

Mickser chuckled, giving his daughter a hug. "Bye, kiddo."

"Last call for the Canterlot Express to Ponyville," the conductor called.

"Oop, we gotta go," Film Reel exclaimed, quickly giving her father an extra squeeze before dashing in the direction of the train.

"Hey, Neon," Mickser called as the blue stallion followed her, "see if you can't get that prodigal daughter of mine to answer a letter every now and again."

"And you be sure to write too; as often as you can," Dawn added, waving goodbye.

"OK."

The two younger unicorns boarded the train and found their seats. They waved to their parents from the window for as long as they could as the train pulled out of the station. When Canterlot was behind them, Film Reel laid back in her seat, sighing.

"I really gotta come up and visit more."

"There's another train going out later tonight," Neon said, settling into his own seat across from her. "You could have stayed and spent the day."

"And missed the chance to get you out of bed at a decent hour? No way."

They both shared a laugh.

"But nah," Film Reel continued, "I can't stay today. I got a big day. Being The Ponyville Express's number one photographer really keeps you hopping. Ever since that whole Nightmare Moon thing last Summer Sun Celebration, it's like there's something new to be excited about every week. The typewriters hardly have a chance to cool sometimes. Maybe if things slow down, I can take some time off, but that just doesn't look like it's gonna happen any time soon."

The yellow mare perked up, changing the subject. "But enough of me complaining. What's been happening with you? Gimme the low down. You were working at that little place on Alabaster Way, right?"

"Ebony," Neon reminded her, lifting his sunglasses to his forehead. "If you can call the second biggest club in Canterlot a little place, then yeah, that was my primary gig."

The mare leaned forward, her reporter's instinct kicking in. "So why the change? Doesn't exactly seem like a step up."

The blue stallion glanced out the window at the passing scenery. "Just…thought it was time for a change. That place got me some good gigs, but I wasn't really going places, y'know."

Film Reel nodded once, smiling. "The owner caught you messing around with his daughter again?"

The DJ hung his head as a remembering smile spread across his face. He chuckled. "I keep forgetting how well you know me."

The photographer touched the brim of her hat, tipping it slightly and winking at him.

The trip passed quickly as the pair chatted, catching up and swapping stories of their lives. As the train descended the Canterlot Mountains, the little town that was its destination became visible.

"Hey," Film Reel said, reaching across to Neon's bench and tapping his shoulder. "There it is."

Neon looked out the window, finding himself less than impressed with the cluster of mostly thatched roof houses that met his eyes.

"It's…charming?" he said.

She chuckled. "It's nicer than it looks. You'll see in a while," she said, using a cryptic voice that Neon had long since learned to be wary of.

"Why? Something going on?"

The mare laid back in her seat and placed her trilby over her eyes, hoping to get some shut eye before they arrived. "You'll see," she cryptically sing-songed.

When the train finally pulled into the station, the two ponies gathered their things and disembarked. After claiming Neon's boxes from the freight car, they both helped to pull them on a rented wagon to the house.

"Here we are," Film Reel announced as she opened the door. "Mi casa, su casa and all that. Sorry I haven't had a chance to get you your own key yet. You can use the spare until then. It's under the welcome mat."

Neon stepped through the front door and took a look around. The interior of the house wasn't much to look at. The front door opened to a living room with blue carpet. On the right wall there were two openings looking into a small kitchen, one a half wall with a countertop and the other a doorway. To the left was a small hallway with four doors.

"Right," Film Reel began. "How about a tour? That's the kitchen, this is the living room. Bedrooms and bathroom are down the hall. Your room's the last one on the right. I put all your stuff in there. I know you like to be up late with your music sometimes, so I had somepony come in and put up some soundproofing wards in there already. Blocks all sound below 150 decibels, but even so, you should put a tie on the doorknob if you have company, if you know what I mean."

The blue stallion smiled. "Basic house rules. Got it."

"Yep. You wanna unpack or go grab a bite?"

"I think I'll at least get my stuff out of the cart and inside. I wanna get my decks set up, but I'm not too worried about the rest. I can always do that later."

"Sounds good," said Film Reel. "I have some stuff I need to do anyway. How about you meet me at Sugarcube Corner in…say an hour, hour and a half or so. It's the big building in the middle of town. Looks like a giant gingerbread house. You can't miss it."

Neon quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, OK."

"Oh, and do me a favor," the yellow mare said. "Lose the shades."

"Why?"

"'Cause I know you, and you'll wear those things till kingdom come if I let you. It's your first day in my town, so just have a look at what it really looks like, OK?"

The blue unicorn removed his sunglasses, tucking them in his bag. "Still trying to make me catch that case of shutterbug you've got?"

"Only if you haven't stopped trying to convince me Sapphire Shores' tunes are crap."

The blue stallion gave an exasperated gesture with his hoof. "She doesn't even write her own stuff! And-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times," Film Reel droned. "Are you coming to Sugarcube Corner later or not?

Neon sighed. "OK, see you in an hour or so."

"I'd better," the mare said as she stepped out the door.

The house now quiet, Neon took in his surroundings as he made his way to his room. True to her word, Film Reel had stacked all his other stuff against the wall. Smiling to himself, he made his way outside to the cart and started unloading his belongings. When the cart was empty, he started unpacking.

His decks were the first things he set up. Turning them on, he grinned as they hummed to life. Grabbing a record from the box of his favorites, he set it spinning with a flourish he'd practiced a hundred times.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered as the bass thrummed, vibrations going up his hooves. His head bobbed in time with the music and he cranked the volume higher.

His music blaring, he danced across the room to the next thing he wanted to unpack. Time passed quickly, unloading boxes and dancing as things were put away. Boxes were opened and unpacked, furniture was moved. Like a sculptor chipping away at a block of marble, the blue stallion slowly made progress.

The room had only just begun to look more like a bedroom than a storage space when Neon realized what time it was and thought it best to be getting on his way.

The blue stallion squinted as he stepped outside into the bright sunny day. Instinctively, he reached for his sunglasses before he remembered they weren't with him and his promise to Film Reel. He stood in the shade of the house to let his eyes adjust for a few moments before making his way down the street.

As the DJ passed through the town, thatched roof after thatched roof passed him by. His smile dwindled as he walked from street to street. So far, all he had seen of the little town hadn't lived up to Film Reel's description. What he saw lead him to believe that he had just left one of the best cities in the world to come and work in a farming community.

The stallion gulped. He would have no problem adapting if his fears were realized, but he highly doubted country would be very lucrative for a non-earth pony.

As his walk continued, it took him to a large, grassy clearing beneath a steep cliff. The stallion scratched his head, wondering if he'd gotten turned around. He continued walking, hoping he'd come across a map or something to point him in the right direction.

The fact that there were a lot of ponies around enjoying the nice day was no surprise. Many even waved and said hello. Neon waved back. At least they were friendly country folk.

The serenity of the meadow was abruptly shattered by a shrill, terrified scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

The heads of everypony present turned to find the commotion as the wails of an infant pierced the air. Everypony gasped, pointing in fear to the top of the cliff as one by one they spotted the baby pram careening down the road to the edge.

Neon's eyes widened in horror.

Suddenly, a blue pegasus came from nowhere, pursuing the baby carriage. She bit the handle, pulling it to a stop in the nick of time.

The mare pulled the pram away from the edge and the crowd cheered, praising her heroics as she bowed and waved.

"Oh no," the mare shouted. "There's something wrong with the baby!"

Another collective gasp ensued.

The heroic pegasus lifted the baby out of the pram for all to see. "She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash!"

Again, the crowd erupted into cheers as Rainbow Dash returned the foal to her mother. Neon smiled. It looked like Film Reel hadn't been exaggerating when she said that Ponyville was an exciting place to live. Maybe the new location wouldn't be so bad after all.

Neon squinted as photographers gathered around the pegasus, wondering if Film Reel was with them. Sure enough, she was. He looked around, trying to see if he could find a way up there, maybe go with her to Sugarcube Corner or at least get directions. Hoping not to miss her, he took off running toward a few buildings on the other side of the meadow, thinking there was a way up the cliff.

The stallion found a road leading up on the other side and reached where Film Reel had been after a good few minutes of trotting. Unfortunately, the mare had moved on. Neon glanced around, trying to at least find a landmark. While he didn't see any big gingerbread houses, he did spot what looked like a market. Thinking that to be the center of town, or at least near it, he headed in that direction.

"You look a little lost," an elderly mare said to him as he wandered aimlessly down the road lined with stalls.

"Uh, yeah," he said, looking down in embarrassment. "Just moved here today and I'm still working stuff out."

The green mare nodded, her orange eyes twinkling. "Thought you looked like a new face. Where ya headin'?" she asked, an unmistakable country twang in her voice.

"Sugarcube Corner."

She pointed farther down the street. "Just head this way, then take a right when you hit Stirrup Street. Can't miss it. It's a great big-"

"Gingerbread house. So I've heard. Thanks."

"Welcome," the green mare replied, giving him another friendly nod. "Don't be a stranger now, y'hear?" she called after him as he walked away.

He waved in reply, a warm smile on his face brought by her kindness as he made his way down the road.

When he finally reached it, Neon stood gawking at the building for several moments. He had believed what Film Reel said about it looking like a gingerbread house, but he never would have dreamed it would look so realistic. Approaching one wall, he poked it, trying to see if it even felt like gingerbread. Part of him wanted to lick the building to see if the gingerbread was real.

"Yo, Neon," Film Reel called from the doorway, breaking him from his reverie. "You gonna come inside or stay out there gawking?"

"Coming," he replied.

As he drew nearer to the mare, he noticed a smile on her face that didn't look quite right.

"OK, what are you hiding?" he asked.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Dude, just get in here," she said, ducking inside before he could retort.

Having no other option, the blue stallion followed her inside. "By the way, I saw you earlier up on the hill with-"

_POP!_

The stallion's eyes widened, his heart jumping in his ribcage as confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling and ponies jumped and shouted.

"SURPRISE!"

Film Reel grabbed him around the neck. "Welcome to Ponyville, dude!"

Neon took a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart as a pink mare bounced up to the two of them.

"Hi, there!" she greeted bubbly. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Here, have a welcome to Ponyville cupcake."

The mare wiggled her hips and did a quarter turn, flinging a cupcake from a platter on her back while leaving the other dozen or so on the tray undisturbed. Film Reel caught it in her magic.

"Thanks, Pinkie."

"You're welcome," the earth pony replied. Her front end dropped and she jumped slightly with her rear legs, catapulting another cupcake into the air. It landed perfectly on her nose, balancing precariously as she offered it to Neon.

The stallion, finally recovered from the shock, took the proffered treat. He smiled as he noticed the phrase 'Welcome to Ponyville, Neon' written in icing on the top.

"It's chocolate marble," Pinkie said. "Your favorite."

Neon peeled the paper off and saw that what she said was true. "Uh, thanks. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

The earth pony giggled. "Film Reel told me. Plus, the minute I saw you, I said to myself, 'self, this guy really likes chocolate marble cupcakes.' I have an eye for this kinda stuff, you know."

Neon nodded, giving Film Reel a look as he took a bite of his cupcake.

"So, you're a DJ, right?" Pinkie asked. "That's so cool! Hey, you wouldn't mind playing us a set or two, wouldja?"

Neon smiled. "You bet. Just let me run home real quick and grab some stuff."

"Oh, don't worry. Being Ponyville's number one party planner, I gotta be ready to throw a party at a moment's notice, so I've got my own set you can use."

"Well, OK, but I need my-"

"Gotcha covered there, too," the pink mare interrupted, producing a pair of sunglasses very similar to Neon's own.

"Wait, how did you…?"

The pink mare tapped her nose. "It's a gift."

The stallion decided not to pursue the matter. "OK then. Let's see those decks you've got."

In minutes, the trio had pulled a set of decks and a couple of speakers up from the basement.

Neon whistled, running a hoof along the side of the machine. "Not bad, Pinkie, not bad. The decks are a little smaller than mine, but these speakers are top brass. Not a better sound in the world than these. Let's see how she handles."

Pinkie giggled again. "I'll go set up the disco ball."

Neon's borrowed glasses moved up to his eyes almost without a thought. The DJ settled behind the decks, already anticipating the buzz of the music running through him.

"Hey everypony," Pinkie called, drawing the attention of all the ponies in the room. "My new friend Neon's about to take this party to a whole 'nother level!"

A cheer erupted from the guests, most of them starting to gather around.

Pinkie glanced behind her at Neon. "You ready?" she whispered.

The decks hummed to life as the DJ set a selected record spinning. The electronic music began, a simple few-note melody supported by a steady beat.

The DJ gave the party pony a curt nod.

Pinkie grinned. "OK, you party ponies. Lemme hear some noise!"

Sugarcube Corner filled to the rafters with the sounds of applause.

"Yo, Ponyville!" Neon shouted, already sliding into his stage persona. "How's it hanging? I'm Rising Star and it's awesome to be performing for you this afternoon. Now, I just moved here today, so how about you show me what a Ponyville party looks like?"

The crowd cheered again, most of them already shaking and moving to the beat.

Neon watched the party unfold, bobbing his head to the music and swaying side to side. He glanced at the decks' display, noting how much time there was until a certain point in the song. Then, at just the right moment, he egged the crowd on.

"Aw, come on," he shouted. "Don't tell me that's all you got. Let's make the princesses hear you!"

At just that moment, the song hit the peak of a buildup. The melody exploded. Ponies on the dance floor bucked, jumped and shook, their thumping hooves rocking the building to the foundation.

"Yeah!" Neon shouted, pumping a hoof in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Smiling brightly as he reveled in his element, the stallion gave the crowd a nod of approval.

'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'this town is going to suit me just fine.'

A/N: Going to need help with music and a name for the club. Please send any suggestions you have. Thank you.

Allonso


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The reuniting of two friends

The music wound down, giving way to a chorus of hoof stamping and cheering. Neon gave the crowd an approving grin as he was changing records.

"All right!" Pinkie shouted. "Way to shake it, party ponies! Do we know how to party or what?"

"Aw yeah!" Neon replied. "Thanks everypony. Come stop by The Wub Club tomorrow night for more. Hope to see you there." Placing the needle, he started the next set to play by itself and stepped out into the party.

"Great job," said a stallion on the floor as he passed.

"That was awesome," a mare complimented.

"Thanks," he replied to each in turn.

Several others gave the DJ hoof bumps and words of praise as he passed, making his way over to where Film Reel stood talking with somepony.

"Nice job, dude. Knocked 'em dead!" she said when she noticed him.

The stallion gave a crooked smile, leaving the borrowed sunglasses on.

Film Reel's eyes expanded, remembering something. "Oh! Hey, look who I bumped into."

Neon finally noticed the pony that Film Reel had been talking to. He smiled in greeting, thinking it was a friend of hers. The smile widened as recognition struck him. He levitated the sunglasses, placing them on his head.

"You remember Vinyl, don't you?" Film Reel asked.

Both unicorns grinned as they recognized each other "Hey!" they said in unison.

"How've ya been, Lights?" Vinyl asked.

"Good," Neon replied. "How about you?"

"Not bad, not bad," she replied. The mare's magenta eyes examined him. "Dang, what's it been? Five years?"

"Four," he corrected her. "Ever since Mr. Mezzo's class in-"

"In Classical Music Theory," she finished. "Among a slew of other snooze fests that school had to offer. So, you're the new DJ on the scene, huh?"

The stallion gave a cocky grin. "Yep. What do you think?"

Vinyl nodded, smiling approvingly. "Pretty solid. But I gotta say, not your best."

Neon felt the sting of her unintentional barb to his pride. "Oh?"

Film Reel rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

The white DJ realized her faux pas. "Nah, hold on, not like that. I mean it was totally off the hook. I just meant that I liked your other stuff better. Like, track three on your album. That one sounded like you were really into it."

The blue unicorn felt his pride recover. "Yeah?"

"Totally!"

"What else do you like?" he asked.

"Well, I guess the thing I really like is that the louder I play your music, the better it sounds," she replied.

"Careful," Film Reel cautioned her. "If you get him talking about his music, you might not get him to stop."

Vinyl chuckled. "Got it. I'll be careful."

Neon gave the photographer a glare. "Anyway," he said, turning back to Vinyl, "What are you doing these days?"

"Pretty much just the club in town. Gotta give these party ponies a place to party at." The white mare's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Been working on a new album too, when I have the time. It's gonna be sick! I've had a ton of really good ideas for music."

"Cool. I'll have to get it when it comes out and add it to my collection."

Vinyl's excitement faded slightly. "Well, I haven't had as much time to work on it as I'd like. Things at the club have been pretty busy lately. It's a good thing I've got Sky or I'd go batty."

Film Reel's journalistic instincts kicked in, her blue eyes widening as she subconsciously leaned forward to hear more. "Ooh, who's Sky?"

"Down, girl," Neon teased. "Careful," he warned Vinyl, "If you get her gossiping, you might not get her to stop."

The photographer gave him a death glare.

Vinyl chuckled and explained. "Sky's a friend who works at my club. Helps me with the books and keeping stuff organized. Nips a lot of my headaches in the bud, too. The only ones I get now are because my bartender makes a cosmo that's too good for my own good."

Film Reel perked at the word cosmo. "Hmmm. I may just swing by and put that to the test."

Neon ignored her. "Cool. So, I guess you and me will be working together, huh?"

"Yep," Vinyl replied. "That all right? Figured you'd be a solo act?"

"No, I was told there was another DJ. I just didn't know it was you," the stallion replied.

Vinyl chuckled. "That's how we planned it. Seems like everypony and their mom wants a piece of me these days. Sky thought we'd be more likely to get what I'm looking for in a DJ if it was just a gig, not a gig working with DJ P0N-3." The DJ shook her head. "But, hey, we can talk about the gig tomorrow. What about you? You been keeping busy?"

The other DJ smiled, puffing his chest out slightly. "Well, yeah. After I put out my album, gigs just started popping up. I want to start working on another one, but I got pretty busy working at Ebony for a while."

Neon's ego got a boost as he read the look of impression on Vinyl's face. "Ebony? Wow. Pretty rad gig. So why come to a town where the price of a drink at a place like that could buy you a house?"

Neon's eyes shifted nervously. He stalled having to give an answer by grabbing a glass of punch from the nearby table. "The, uh, owner and I didn't really see eye to eye on a few things, y'know."

"And you weren't exactly 'eye to eye' with his daughter, either," Film Reel mumbled.

Neon elbowed her in the shoulder.

"Ow."

If she'd heard what Film Reel had said, Vinyl didn't let on. The white mare perked an ear, listening to the music for a moment. "Hey, I think your set's about to end."

The blue stallion listened. "Oh yeah. Be back in a minute after I change the record."

"You performing again? I only caught the last part earlier and I'd kinda like to see what you've got."

Neon turned to look back at her, giving her a wink just before the sunglasses levitated over his eyes. "Get ready for a show."

The following morning brought a beautiful sunrise. At least that was what Film Reel told Neon when he finally emerged from his room later in the day. The blue stallion yawned as he poured himself some coffee.

"Did you fall asleep on your decks again?" Film Reel asked.

Neon smiled, taking a gulp from his mug. "How do you always know?"

"Journalistic omnipotence," she replied with a sly smile, knowing he wouldn't be awake enough to use a mirror until the marks on his face had faded.

Neon ran a hoof through his hair blearily. "I just got lost working on this song."

The mare propped her head up on her elbows. "Was it that one you're trying lyrics for?"

"No. This was a new one," he replied, taking another gulp. "But thanks, I almost forgot about that other one. It's probably time to drag that out again."

The stallion started rifling through drawers and cupboards, pulling out supplies to make a sandwich.

"How long have you been trying to write words for that one? The older one," Film Reel asked.

Neon thought a moment. "I don't know. Off and on for a while now, I guess. I just can't get the words right. All I've got is a couple lines. Something about dancing or whatever, I forget how it goes."

"Why are you trying to write stuff with lyrics anyway? Most of your other stuff is fine without them."

The stallion shrugged as he began spreading mayonnaise on some bread. "Dunno. I guess I just want to write a song. Like, a real song with words and stuff. Call it something to cross off the bucket list."

Film Reel nodded. "So, you excited for your first day?"

Neon smiled, piling on the ingredients he had gathered. "Hell yeah! I get to work with DJ P0N-3."

The orange-maned mare chuckled. "I figured. Hey, while we're here, we should talk about roommate stuff. Do you think you'll be home for dinner most nights?"

The stallion took a bite of his food. "Probably not. I'm heading over a little early today, but most nights, I'll need to be there about five or six to set up. I'll probably just grab a quick bite or eat on the way."

"Kay. How do you want to divvy out house stuff? I was thinking we could have a rota-"

"Dibs on not doing the bathroom!" Neon shouted.

"Neon," Film Reel groaned, "I'm trying to be reasonable about this. Can we please just alternate?"

The blue stallion took a victory bite of his sandwich. "You're just bummed that I called dibs first," he said, talking around his food.

Film Reel leveled Neon with a glare. "The deed to the house is in my name, I could just pull the 'my house, my rules' card."

Neon's eyes shifted back and forth as he reconsidered his options. "Alternating weeks sounds fair to me."

Film Reel smiled. "Glad to see you can be reasoned with." She pulled out some scrap paper and a pencil from a small drawer. "Now, about dishwasher duty…"

When the issue of household chores had been settled to Film Reel's satisfaction, Neon returned to his room. After a quick shower, he stared at his decks and keyboard, undisturbed and waiting quietly from where he had left them the night before. Several sheets of paper were strewn about over them, containing half-finished bits of songs and strings of notes; notes hastily written in the late hours of the night as his mind had run a losing race, pitting its creativity against its need for sleep. Illuminating his horn, the DJ collected the papers and placed them to the side.

He glanced at the clock on his wall. One forty five. He had around two or three hours to kill before he needed to get to the club. His eyes moved around the room, dancing on a line of indecision between the pile of papers already at his workspace and another pile he knew lay hidden in a box in the closet.

After a few moments of thought, he headed for the closet. Finding the correct box, he pulled the flap open, revealing the many notebooks inside. He pulled the first few out without a thought, searching for the one he needed. There, near the bottom, with the electric blue cover. Carefully, it was pulled from the box, carried and placed on the music rest of his keyboard. He flipped the book open, flipping through the pages, past old songs that had been finished or ditched some time ago.

About halfway in, he found what he was looking for. The space devoted to the work done on the piece took up about four or five pages. However, the only areas that were not crossed out only occupied a dozen lines or so, scattered across the sheets of paper.

The blue stallion exhaled, his cheeks puffing out as air escaped slowly through his lips. Humming thoughtfully, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began copying down the bits he had decided to keep.

_Magic in the air_

_Dancing everywhere_

The rest of what he had decided to keep were small strings of a few notes each, just little bits of melody he had written down. He played them out on the keyboard, testing them out one by one and then copying them to the new sheet. When he finished, he closed the old notebook and set it aside.

The blue stallion stared at the music for a long time, trying to add something to it. He replayed the notes he already had, experimenting with tweaks to the little bits of melody.

When he finally glanced at the clock and saw it was time to go to work, all he had to show for his time was yet another page of scribbled paper to add to the notebook. He should have known better than to try to force the song to happen.

Sighing in defeat, Neon put the notebook back in the closet and got dressed for work, putting on a black button-down shirt and grabbing his shades as he walked out the door.

The walk to the club wasn't long and he soon arrived at a greyish-white building. At first glance, the stallion mistook it for a warehouse. If not for the large, unlit neon sign above the door proclaiming it as "The Wub Club," he might have looked it over entirely.

"Yo, Neon!" Vinyl greeted him, shouting from the stage as he entered. The DJ removed her headphones, placing them on the decks and jumping off stage to the floor. "Ready to get wild?"

Neon smiled at her. "Only always."

"Cool. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everypony and we can get you set up."

The white mare lead Neon to the bar where three earth ponies were gathered.

"Hey, guys," Vinyl called, getting their attention, "meet the new guy. This is Neon. Neon, this is everypony."

She pointed to the first two ponies sitting at the bar, a light tan mare with a blonde mane that had light streaks through it, and a grey stallion with a spiky light blue mane. "This is Quake, and that's Sky. They're the bouncers. If anypony's bothering you, they'll take care of it."

Quake said nothing, merely smiling a big, toothy grin and offering a wave in greeting.

"Hey," the grey stallion greeted, getting up to give Neon a hoof bump. "Nice to put a face to the letters you sent about the job." The firmness of the hoof bump surprised Neon. Sky wasn't very big, but he was still pretty wiry.

Moving on with introductions, Vinyl pointed to a brown stallion with a light blonde mane behind the bar, polishing a glass. He wore a bright yellow tie loosely around the neck and a pinstripe black vest. "And that's Coco Crusoe. He's the bartender."

The brown stallion nodded, setting the glass down on the counter and reaching under it to grab a bottle. "Just call me Crusoe."

Vinyl took a seat on one of the stools and padded the one next to her. "C'mon, we've got some time. Have a drink. Try to keep it non-alcoholic, though. Can't have you performing drunk."

"What are you having?" Crusoe asked, sliding a now-prepared drink to Sky.

Neon thought a moment. "A soda, please."

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Come on, I told you earlier how awesome his cosmos are. He's got a really good virgin spin on it."

"Sorry, not really my drink," Neon replied.

"Your loss. I'm having one, though. Crusoe, do the thing." Vinyl spun in her stool, facing out to the club and leaning back against the bar. "You're in for a show. "

The brown stallion rolled his eyes and smiled. "If you insist, Miss Scratch."

He began by pulling a shaker from below the counter along with a scoop of ice. Smiling, he tossed the ice into the air and caught the cubes one by one in the shaker. Then, he pulled three bottles up, juggling two of them in his right hoof as he poured club soda from the third bottle into the shaker. Placing the soda on the counter, he tossed one of the other two to his other hoof and poured the cranberry juice. Swinging the forehoof holding the last bottle down, he flicked it into the air behind his back and over his shoulder, catching it with the other hoof and pouring lime juice into the shaker. He shook the drink, tossing and spinning it from hoof to hoof as he grabbed a glass, then poured. After adding a slice of lime to garnish, the bartender slid the glass across the counter, having spilled nary a drop of liquid.

The unicorn stallion whistled, impressed by the show. "Whoa, I've never seen an earth pony flair before."

The bartender smiled. "It's harder without magic, but they eat it up in Canterlot. I only know one other earth pony that can do it."

The white DJ pushed the glass to Neon. "Sure you don't want a sip?"

The blue stallion relented, taking a sip from her drink. "Mmm. That's pretty good."

Crusoe took a bow, smiling. "Glad you approve. Excuse me," he said, moving farther behind the bar to prepare for the evening.

Neon and Vinyl finished their drinks and set up on opposite ends of the stage. Together, they went through sound checks and the new hire paperwork. The last t's were being crossed when Sky announced that opening was in five minutes.

The two DJs went backstage. Vinyl set a simple song playing, the bass thumping loudly for clubbers to dance to until she and Neon made their appearance.

"You nervous?" she asked, peeking out as the noises of ponies mixed with the sound of her music in increasing measure.

"Nope," Neon replied, slipping on his sunglasses.

The white mare looked at him like he was selling boats in the desert. "OK. Well, however nervous you're 'not,' don't be. Just have a blast out there and they'll love you. We're almost up. I'll do a song first, then you come out on my signal."

The blue stallion nodded and Vinyl slipped her sunglasses on as the song ended. A loud sound boomed over the speakers, echoing across the club. There was a pause and all the ponies in the club began to cheer, knowing what was coming. The sound repeated, blasting through the speakers and sending vibrations through the floor. A synthesized voice was heard...

_Spin that record Vinyl Scratch and never stop the music._

…and the beat picked up, a fast tempo that had the ponies on the dance floor moving the second it started. More came to the dance floor, seeing that the party was beginning.

_Spin that record._

Some danced wildly, rearing up and jumping on their hind hooves or bucking as they moved. Some danced with a partner, rubbing flush against each other's sides or facing each other. Those that did not really know how to dance either just moved side to side or danced in their own crazy, and mostly bad, fashion.

_Spin that record tonight._

_Spin that, spin that record._

_Spin that record._

_Spin that record tonight._

_Spin that record._

_Spin that, spin that record._

_Spin that record._

_Spin that record tonight._

Vinyl's head bobbed gently, the mare smiling as she still waited in the wings. As the last line was spoken, the mare herself stepped out on stage to the cheers and adulation of her fans.

_Spin that record Vinyl Scratch and never stop the music._

And the music stopped. Time seemed to slow in its wake as the speakers hung silent over the club, leaving the air buzzing with anticipation. But Vinyl was far from finished, and the song continued again with different lyrics.

_Vinyl Scratch knows how to get the feeling all right._

_We are gonna dance and party tonight._

_Tonight is the night that we're gonna lose it, _

_So spin that record Vinyl Scratch and never stop the music._

Vinyl pumped her hoof in the air and was mimicked by most of the ponies on the dance floor. The chorus repeated and the song launched into a different beat.

Neon watched Vinyl carefully, taking note of what she did, how she danced while managing the music. It was mesmerizing, seeing how enraptured she was. She hardly looked down at her decks to see what she was doing. Sliders, knobs and buttons moved seemingly by themselves, Vinyl using her magic to make adjustments to the music as she went on staring out into the dance floor.

The dancers seemed enraptured too. They moved as if they were connected to her. Every bob of her head and pump of her hoof pulled at them like puppets on strings, all dancing differently, but as if they had a single mind. They followed her direction, moving like a great rolling sea

As the song ended, the crowd was bouncing up and down as one as the beats and blasts from the speakers vibrated through the room. The last blast reverberated through the room and a wall of sound blasted from the club goers as they stamped their hooves, screaming and cheering. Vinyl just stood up there, panting and reveling in their praise. When the applause began to die down, she picked up a microphone.

"Heeeeeelllooooooooo Ponyville!" Vinyl shouted into the mic, a sheen of perspiration glistening on her forehead. "DJ Pon3 is in the house!"

She paused, letting the cheers and shouts of her fans echo through the club.

"Got some fresh meat for you tonight. New guy all the way from Canterlot. Lemme hear a big Ponyville welcome fooooor...Rising Star!"

Neon ran across the stage to his decks, stopping hard halfway there and skidding to a halt just behind them as the club patrons cheered.

"Let's show the new guy how things work here," she said, spinning a record on her hoof. Soon the floor was thrumming with the pulse of a dropped bass.

Neon watched with interest as the white mare proceeded to freestyle. Her hooves flew over her decks, her magic aiding them in guiding the music and adding the right sounds. The dancers went wild, provoked to dancing with her crazy, hypnotic hold over them.

The freestyle was short-lived and followed with the roar of applause. Vinyl glanced at Neon across the stage over her glasses. Her eyebrows flicked up, eyes glowing red and issuing a challenge as she lifted her mic.

"Beat that, newbie."

Neon felt his heart jump. He was not expecting there to be a mix-off.

"Aw, come on!" Vinyl shouted, taunting him. "Don't tell me those spires on the mountain are the biggest thing Canterlot has." She pumped her hoof, egging the crowd on in a chant. "Rising Star... Rising Star... Rising Star..."

The stallion set his jaw, grabbing a record. The audience murmured with recognition as one of DJ-P0N3's first songs came over the speakers. Neon looked across the stage at Vinyl just as she smirked at him in disappointment. He smirked back and punched a button, the song dying down after the first few notes. A few more controls toggled and it came back on. As the club listened, Neon's hooves and magic flew over his control panel, changing the song's speed and adding elements to it, bending it to his will.

Neon's horn flickered, his magic reaching out to the lights shining brightly into the club. Colors shifted across the floor, altering the coats of the dancers. The stallion's horn glimmered again, adding laser lights to the mix.

The audience ate it up, the stamping of their hooves reverberating to the rafters. Neon took another glance at his rival DJ. Her face was neutral and she just stood at her decks, watching the crowd.

The white mare didn't move until the new and improved song had ended. Slowly she picked up her mic and looked across the stage at Neon.

A small smile crossed her face. "Not bad rookie. But we ain't done yet!" She started another song, shouting to the crowd. "For you will know that I am the DJ when I lay my sick beats down on you!"

The club grew quiet as the last few patrons were encouraged to the entrance by the bouncers. Neon removed his headphones, letting out an 'oof' as Vinyl slapped him on the back.

"Pretty great first day, huh? They couldn't get enough of you," she complimented, moving her glasses behind her horn.

The stallion chuckled. "Only 'cause you tried to serve me out on a platter," he quipped in return.

Vinyl grinned impishly, moving past him to step off the stage. "Yeah, sorry about that. Just seeing if you could handle yourself."

Neon followed her. "Satisfied?"

She nodded. "I gotta ask, though; did you remix my song on the fly or did you have that hanging around just in case?"

"Sort of both," he replied, following her into the club proper and sitting next to her at the bar. "I've thought about it before, but never really put it down or anything."

"The usual, Crusoe," Vinyl called out to the bartender. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Half my stuff just swims around my skull most of the time. Then, I'll see something or hear some stupid little jingle and bam!" Crusoe passed her a freshly made drink and she took a swig. "New song."

"You want anything, Neon?" the bartender asked.

"Just a cider, thanks."

Sky and Quake joined the group a few moments later.

"So, did the new guy pass?" Sky asked, Crusoe already sliding him a rum and coke.

Vinyl smiled. "Like beans through my uncle Hondo."

The grey stallion smiled. "Cool. I heard bits and pieces when the door opened and what I heard sounded pretty good. Heard some of that new mix you did too, Vinyl."

"Actually, that was Neon," Vinyl corrected. "We had a bit of a mix-off and he pulled something out on the fly. Gotta say, I liked the light show, too. But I have a bone to pick with you about our equipment."

The grey stallion took a sip of his drink. "What's the problem?"

"When did we get laser lights? I never signed off on that."

Sky quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, that's because I've never bought any."

"I'm not mad, Sky," the white mare assured. "In fact I think it's pretty awesome that we've got 'em. I just wanna know how the newbie got to them before me."

"That was me," Neon clarified.

"Yes, I know that was you using them, but-"

"No, Vinyl that was me. It was a light refraction spell. I've always had this thing with them and I thought the laser lights made a nice touch."

The other DJ stared at the blue stallion. "Heck yeah they did. Light refraction spell, huh? You'll have to show me how to do that."

"Only if you teach me how you hypnotize everypony like that," he replied. "You had a real pied piper thing going up there."

"Sorry, man. Nothing there to teach. That's all P0N-3. Just pure awesomeness and mad skill."

The blue stallion clopped his hoof on the counter. "Darn. Well, I can still hope for awesomeness by osmosis, I guess."

Crusoe scoffed. "Hah! I wish. The four of us have worked together for a few years now. I can't speak for Quake and Sky, but I sure as heck don't need a stick to beat the mares off away."

Vinyl swallowed a sip of her drink. "Why would you want ponies to like you for something they already like about somepony else anyway? Let them like you for the awesome stuff you do yourself."

Crusoe jokingly glanced at the white mare's glass. "OK, Vinyl's had enough. She's starting to sound deep."

"Pfft. Dude, I can be however deep I want."

"It is getting late, though," Sky commented. "I should be getting home if you want me to finish placing that order tomorrow."

"Kay," Vinyl replied. "Night. Or morning. Whichever."

His coworkers bid the grey stallion goodbye. Crusoe took out a broom to start sweeping and passed a wide push broom to Quake.

"I think I'm about ready to head out too," said Neon, finishing the last of his cider.

Vinyl finished her drink as well. "Mind if I walk with you? I have some stuff to ask you."

"Sure."

"Cool. Got everything covered for the night, Crusoe?" Vinyl asked the bartender.

The brown stallion nodded, draping his tie and vest over the end of the counter as he began sweeping behind the bar. "Yeah, we just need to sweep and tidy up a little."

"Want any help?"

"Nah. I think we've got it. You can go if you want to."

"OK. Thanks, Crusoe. See you tomorrow."

The two unicorns left the building and started walking down the street. Neon removed his sunglasses, placing them in the breast pocket of his shirt. The streets were dark and quiet, almost eerily so, and the blue stallion couldn't help but cast a light spell. His horn gave off a soft light blue glow, pushing back the darkness. He felt a slight embarrassment until Vinyl followed suit, her darker blue glow joining his.

"Not quite what you're used to?" the white mare asked. "The streets are darker out here than in the city. You can see a lot more of the stars, though."

Neon looked up, confirming the presence of a multitude of twinkling lights.

"Sorry again about throwing you to the wolves," Vinyl apologized as they started their walk.

"It's fine," Neon replied. "It worked out, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," said Vinyl. "Better than I thought, in fact. I was kinda thinking it would make a good gimmick." She held her hoof out in front of her, envisioning the idea. "Picture this: Saturday night, DJ P0N-3 vs. Rising Star in a mix-off battle of epic proportions. To the death!"

Neon laughed. "Vinyl, it was a music contest, not a caged grudge match."

The white mare gasped. "A caged mix-off grudge match! You're a genius! I know where we can get some leotards."

Neon's smile fell. She could not possibly be serious. "Whoa, there! Uh-uh. No way. Forget it. You are not putting me in a leotard," he objected.

Vinyl stuck her tongue out at him. "Aw, you're no fun."

The stallion chuckled. "I think I can see why Sky does the business end of things at your place."

"Yeah," Vinyl agreed. "But you like the other part of my idea, right? We do a little trash talk, throw some beats back and forth, the crowds will eat it up."

"Sounds pretty solid," Neon replied. "A little competitive tension might make things more entertaining."

The white mare nodded. "Yep. And that, my friend, is why I'm the boss lady."

They continued walking, exchanging various taunts and jibes they could use against each other. A little ways into a more residential part of town, Vinyl looked down the street to her left.

"Looks like this is my street," she said. "So, last question. You think you wanna take the job? You've seen pretty much all of it. It's probably kind of a letdown compared to Ebony, but it is what it is."

"No, it's great," Neon said. "I'd love the job. I have a few gigs in Canterlot and Manehatten, so I'll need a few days off here and there."

"Got it. We can definitely work that out. See you tomorrow afternoon."

She turned down her street, then stopped. "Oh, and Neon?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Ponyville."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Surprises and Altruism

The sound of Film Reel's front door opening stirred Neon from what had been a very relaxing nap.

"I'm home," Film Reel called out as she entered. "Neon, you home?"

The blue stallion stretched. "Mmm. Yup, I'm home."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," she apologized, lifting a few shopping bags in the door behind her with her magic.

"No, it's fine," Neon yawned, glancing at the time. "I was just taking a power snooze. Probably about time to get up anyway."

The yellow mare smiled. "That bad of a day off, huh?"

The stallion rolled off the couch, letting his hooves land softly on the floor. "Eh, a little bit. I compiled my playlist for a gig and worked out a bit. Then I tried fooling around a little on my decks, see if I could get some new stuff, but I couldn't focus, so I decided to take a nap." A couple of his joints cracked as he stretched out.

Film Reel shut the door behind her, levitating the bags to set them down on the counter. "Did drinks go late after work again?"

"Yeah. I didn't get home until about three, three thirty. Crusoe was telling a really long story and then Vinyl had some stuff to talk about for the next couple weeks. But it was fun. Hey, you should come down sometime and have a drink with us. I think you'd really like everypony."

"Maybe I will," she replied, starting to put groceries away. "How's tomorrow night sound? I don't have anything the next day and I could use a night of fun."

"Cool," said Neon, grabbing a few things out of one of the bags to put in the fridge. "Do you want to come in with me or stop by later?"

"I'll swing by later. I've got something to take care of first," the yellow mare said, putting a few jars in the pantry. "After that, I am party ready."

"Cool. You'll love what we've got going on tomorrow night. Vinyl helped me design this super awesome light show."

"You've been learning a lot with her, huh?"

The stallion grinned, eyes sparkling like a colt playing with a fancy new toy on Hearth's Warming. "Oh, yeah. She's only been a DJ for a year or two longer than me, but she's in a whole other league than I am. I never thought this would turn out to be my dream should see her up there, Film. It's like…like watching a goddess."

Film Reel smirked, putting a bag of apples in the fridge. "Ooh, a goddess. Never heard you call anypony a goddess before."

Neon realized what was coming. "Film, you know what I meant, don't-"

The other unicorn proceeded to prance about the room, chanting, "Neon and Vinyl, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The blue stallion rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha. You think you're real funny, don't you? We're just friends. I admire her for being an awesome DJ. That's it."

"OK fine," Film Reel groaned. "Just pulling your leg. Hey, can you do dinner tonight? I've got a bunch of work to catch up on."

"Sure."

His roommate thanked him and headed to her room to get started. Neon grabbed some carrots from the fridge.

"Pfft," he chuckled to himself. "Me and Vinyl. Film Reel must be working too hard."

The floor beneath Neon's hooves vibrated as he stood at his decks. He gave a few of the light switches a tweak, his horn glimmering as the colors changed. As the song came to a close, he switched lights off, bringing the dynamic down as the song went down.

The audience applauded, Vinyl joining them from the opposite side of the stage.

"All right, Rising Star! That was pretty awesome."

She turned and shouted out to the audience. "To hang on your momma's fridge! This is what these party ponies really wanna hear!"

The bass dropped as Vinyl started her next set. Neon watched her as she worked, doing his best to keep his face straight and his body as still as possible. When the song was finished, Vinyl addressed the clubbers.

"Whaddya think of that?" she shouted, crossing her hooves and raising an eyebrow in Neon's direction challengingly.

The blue stallion covered his mouth, stifling a fake yawn. "Sorry, P0N-3, I fell asleep. When does your song start?"

Vinyl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It'll have to wait for next time. We've got last call and the last song of the night. You party ponies are awesome! Have a good night!"

The mare started the last song and slipped behind the curtain. Neon followed suit.

"Nice job," she complimented, taking off her glasses.

"Thanks."

As ponies left, they packed up the equipment for the night and both headed to the bar as Sky and Quake were clearing out the stragglers. Film Reel was already sitting there waiting.

"Hey," she greeted, waving.

Neon sat at the stool next to hers. "Hey."

"Friend of yours?" Sky asked.

Neon figured he must have just been coming over to tell her it was time to leave. "Yeah, she's with me, Sky," he replied. "Is it OK if she stays a bit?"

The grey stallion nodded. "If it's OK with Vinyl."

The other DJ nodded as well. "Come on, Film Reel. Have a drink on me."

"Glad you made it," Neon said as he and Vinyl sat down on either side of her.

"Me too. It's been a while since I've been to a real show of yours. It sounded great."

"Thanks," Neon replied. "Did you get everything done that you needed to?"

The photographer grinned. "Uh-huh. Even picked you up something a little special at the train station." She knocked twice on the counter.

A sandy stallion groaned, his joints cracking as he stood. "Ugh. 'Bout time. I was starting to get a leg cramp crouching down there."

"Mick!" Neon exclaimed.

"Surprise" said Film Reel, going for another sip of her drink.

"Hey, kid," the older stallion greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Neon asked excitedly, reaching to shake the stallion's hoof. "Is mom with you?"

The sandy unicorn nodded. "Yep. We just got in on the last train. Dawn thought it was time for a visit. She's back at the hotel, resting. Y'know how she gets with trains."

Neon nodded in understanding. "How long are you staying?"

"Just a day or two. We both found some time off work and thought a visit would be nice. Didn't know it was a surprise one, though," he added, glancing at Film Reel.

The yellow mare shrugged. "Sorry. Your first visit after I moved out was a surprise, so I figured it would be the same for him."

Mickser chucked and rolled his eyes. "A surprise, eh? More like you forgot until the morning of."

"Last night actually. But potato, potahto."

The three unicorns laughed.

Neon saw Crusoe giving Vinyl her drink out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, right. Vinyl, everypony, this is Film Reel's dad, Mickser. Mick, this is Vinyl. She's the owner and the other DJ here." He pointed to the earth ponies who had long since taken a seat at the bar. "That's Sky and Quake, the bouncers. And that's Crusoe, the bartender, but I'm guessing Film introduced you already."

"Happy to have helped with the surprise," Crusoe said, bumping Mickser's hoof. "I have to say, though, you look familiar."

The sandy stallion scratched his goatee in thought. "Oh? Sorry, I can't say the same, and I usually have a pretty good memory for faces. My wife and I don't come to Ponyville often, anyway. We're usually pretty busy in Canterlot."

"Best coffeehouse in Equestria," Neon said.

"You're a barista?" Crusoe asked.

Mickser nodded. "Uh-huh. We run a little place in Canterlot at the edge of one of the middle districts."

"That's it!" the brown stallion exclaimed. "I saw you at a flairing competition a number of years ago. I thought it was interesting to see a barista among so many bartenders." He extended his hoof again. "It really is a great pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Uh, thanks," Mickser replied, hoof bumping the younger stallion a second time. "Were you competing?"

"Not that day, no," he replied. "But that was one of the competitions that inspired me to learn."

"Crusoe," Sky called, "if you're done being a fanboy, I'd like my drink."

The bartender jumped. "Oh, right, just one second," he replied.

They all had a chuckle at the brown stallion's expense and Quake leaned forward in her stool to talk to Film Reel past Sky and Vinyl.

"So, you are Neon's sister, yes?" she asked, her thick accent causing her r's to roll slightly.

Film Reel tilted her head back and forth in thought. "Mmmm, well…not really, but kinda, yeah."

The blonde mare looked at her in confusion.

Film Reel chuckled. "We've known each other for a really long time. Like, ever since we were both in diapers, a long time before our parents got married, so we were already really good friends."

Neon nodded. "Technically, she's my step-sister. But she hates being called that."

"Makes me sound like a bitch," the yellow mare clarified. "And calling Neon my brother just felt weird. So, we just have our own thing. I'm his big pony whose dad is married to his mom and he's my little pony whose mom is married to my dad. It's weird, but it works."

"That's pretty cool," Vinyl commented. "So, Neon's younger?"

"Only by a few months," the blue stallion replied. "But I still make old lady jokes whenever she gains a decade."

The photographer took a sip of her drink, smirking. "Yes, he does. And if he does it when I turn thirty, his mane and coat won't be the only black and blue things about him."

Neon stuck out his tongue.

Another hour, then two passed as the seven ponies conversed, enjoying one another'scompany and having fun. One by one, they trickled away as the night got later, each returning to their own houses to get some sleep. Vinyl, Neon and Crusoe were the last to leave, the white mare producing a key and locking the door behind them.

"Have a good night," Crusoe said, waving as he walked off into the night.

"Night," the unicorns both saluted in return.

They started down the road in the opposite direction, walking in relative silence until Vinyl suddenly broke it.

"Hey, would you mind coming over to my place for a few hours tomorrow? Say about two or three? I need some help with a project."

"What kind of project?" Neon asked.

"It has to do with something I do on the side. Sort of a favor for a friend."

The stallion quirked an eyebrow. "That's…very vague and cryptic."

Vinyl laughed. "My friend needs help with an area that's not exactly my best, at least from a teaching other ponies how to do it stand point. I'm helping him with a special song and don't get me wrong, it's going great, but the presentation needs some boost. Since that's where your strengths are, I figured I'd bring you in on it."

"Really? OK, sure. I'll stop by a couple hours before work."

They had arrived at the divide, where they parted ways.

"Thanks, Neon," Vinyl called as she turned down her street. "You're the best. It's the third house down on the left, OK?"

"OK," he called after her, going down his own street.

The next afternoon, Neon made his way to Vinyl's house. He counted to the third house down, a small thing with a thatched roof like almost all the others. This one, however, had a decidedly Vinyl Scratch flair to it. It had one story, though one section on the side was raised up, making Neon wonder if it actually qualified as a second story. The house itself was surrounded by unkempt shrubs and the longer grass of the front lawn tickled just above his fetlocks as he went to the front door.

Vinyl smiled when she answered. "Hey, thanks for doing this. C'mon in; we're downstairs."

The interior of the house was about as messy as the outside. It reminded Neon of his own room. He suspected it was what his house would look like if Film Reel wasn't such a neat freak.

He followed Vinyl down to the basement where she appeared to have a makeshift recording studio set up. A brown stallion was waiting for them. At first glance, Neon thought it was Crusoe. However, this stallion was a lighter shade of brown in contrast to Crusoe's more chocolate brown coat. He was also more bulky than the bartender. He was pacing the room, breathing heavily and running a hoof through his blonde mane.

Vinyl frowned. "Aw, come on, Meadow!" she exclaimed, spooking the stallion slightly. "I thought I told you not to psyche yourself out."

"S-sorry, Miss Scratch," the earth pony stammered.

Vinyl let out a sigh. "Neon, this is Meadow Song. Meadow, Neon. So, here's the thing: Meadow helps me with guitar stuff. Y'know, on karaoke night or country night."

"Country night?"

"Wasn't my idea," she explained, shrugging. "But it's an earth pony town and you can't live on dubstep alone, I guess. I don't play, so when I need some strings, I call him. But, the kicker is that he's never actually performed. Usually, I can find somepony to do it and he just loans me an instrument in exchange for some word of mouth."

"Meadow's Carpentry and Guitar Making," the other stallion added, a slight southern drawl apparent in his voice. "I…I've got stage fright something fierce."

Vinyl motioned with her hoof for him to continue explaining.

"And, well, I asked Miss Scratch for some help with something for my marefriend, Apple Fritter. I…I want to ask her to marry me." He blushed.

Neon smiled. "Wow. Congratulations."

"He wants to serenade her next time we have karaoke night," Vinyl explained.

"I've sung for her before and she really likes it," Meadow added, bashfully. "If it's just us, just me and her, it isn't so hard

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Vinyl. "So, I was wondering if you had any pointers or anything, or something besides 'stop being nervous and start being awesome.'"

"That was your advice?" Neon asked.

Vinyl shrugged. "I said I wasn't good at this kind of thing."

Neon sighed. "OK. I think I have an idea. Are you OK to play just for us?"

The earth pony nodded. "I think so."

"I'll get the booth set up," Vinyl offered.

The unicorns went into a small room off to the side. Looking through a window in the wall, they could see Meadow Song taking a seat on a lone stool in the room and taking his guitar out of its case to tune it. When he had finished, he looked at the window expectantly. Vinyl gestured to a set of headphones resting on a music stand and the earth pony put them on.

"Can you hear me?" she asked through a small mic on the controls.

The brown stallion nodded.

"OK," Neon said. "Just play whenever you're ready."

Meadow Song took a breath, cleared his throat and began. The song started slow and the earth pony's nervousness was apparent in every syllable. He stared at the window, his hoof becoming his only moving part as it strummed at his guitar.

Vinyl interrupted him when the first verse was finished. "OK, thanks Meadow. Why don't you go upstairs and get a glass of water. Me and Neon will shoot some ideas back and forth."

The earth pony put the guitar back in its case and closed the door behind him.

Neon slumped back in his chair. "Oh, wow. That was bad."

"I know. I mean, he's got a nice voice, but it's like he's watching you strangle a puppy."

Neon thought for a few moments. As he thought, he noticed the equipment in front of him. "This is some pretty good stuff," he commented, eyeing the control board. "You do this a lot?"

She nodded. "Ponyville has its share of musical talent. I like to help when I can, give back a little, y'know. I won't be putting out any labels anytime soon, but they can decide they're serious before sinking a ton of bits into going to a studio in Canterlot. Plus, getting local musicians to play at the club for free in exchange is a bit of a perk."

The unicorns came out of the booth when Meadow returned.

"So, how bad was it?" the brown stallion asked.

"You've got a good voice," Neon complimented. "You just to build up your confidence. How soon do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible, I guess. But I want it to be perfect."

Neon hummed thoughtfully. "OK, we can try and help boost your confidence, but I have another idea. You said you've sung just for her before, so I'm thinking why force the issue? Why not just sing for her in a really romantic setting?"

The earth pony thought for a moment. "What do you think, Miss Scratch?"

"I think Neon's making a lot of sense, but it's still up to you. If you still want to sing for her in front of the whole club, we'll be happy to help you with your confidence, but I'm thinking the other idea might be better."

"Hmm. OK then. Thank you both for your help. I think I'll go with something a little more private." The brown stallion picked up his guitar case.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Vinyl objected. "Our job's not done yet. We can still make this a big gesture. Neon, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The other unicorn nodded. "I think so."

"Then let's do this thing!"


	4. Chapter 4

TLoM 4

Partnership

"Are you sure this will work?" Meadow asked as he peeked out from back stage, trying to gauge the audience.

Vinyl pulled him back. No use letting him get worked up prematurely.

"Positive," she assured him. "It's all worked out. You told Fritter I asked you to stay after everypony leaves, right?"

The earth pony nodded. "Yup. To set up the guitars and such for something you've got tomorrow."

"Good, now just go out there and enjoy karaoke night," she said, pushing the brown stallion toward the hall. "We'll worry about everything else."

"O-OK."

Vinyl gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Meadow Song made his way out from backstage to the table where his marefriend was waiting. Vinyl slipped through the side of the curtain and joined Neon where some of the sound equipment had been moved to the side of the stage, making room for the night's event.

"And that was Raindrops with a rendition of 'Serves her right' by Sapphire Shores." He glanced at the paper with the list of singers. "Next we've got Lyra with, 'I want to hold your hoof' by The Flees."

"It's 'I want to hold your hand!'" shouted a mint green unicorn from the other side of the stage.

"Oh, sorry."

As the music started and the performer began to sing, Vinyl tapped Neon on the shoulder.

"You sure those two can keep Fritter from leaving until Meadow Song's ready to roll?" she asked.

Neon looked over to the table where his mother and Mickser had taken a seat at the table next to Meadow Song and a yellow earth pony with a green mane that he knew must be Apple Fritter.

"Positive," he assured her. "My mom can talk with anypony about anything. The two of them will be talking like old friends the second Apple Fritter is by herself."

"Can she do that without letting anything slip?"

The stallion chuckled. "Nope. Hopeless gossip, that one. Can't keep a secret to save her life. That's why I didn't tell her."

"Then how'd you get her to come? She doesn't seem like the karaoke type."

The stallion rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, may have hinted that I might, uh, sing a little."

Vinyl bit her lip and snorted, trying not to laugh and disturb the current singer. "Pfft. You sing? Oh, this I've gotta hear!"

"I won't have to sing. As soon as Meadow pops the question, my mom's gonna go lovey-dovey crazy. She'll talk about how romantic it is for hours and forget all about karaoke."

Vinyl's eyes went wide and she dramatically gasped. "Neon, lying! And to your own mother, no less!"

"Have you heard me sing? She's the only one that likes it. I'll sing for her at home some other time. Is your part of the plan ready?"

Vinyl nodded. "Meadow's stuff is behind the curtain. All we gotta do is wait until the night ends."

"Cool. I gotta say, you came up with a pretty good idea," the blue unicorn complimented. "Letting Meadow do his serenade after closing circumvents his stage fright and gives it that extra boost to make it special."

"You came up with it too, y'know" Vinyl replied. "We had, like, a mind melding thing going there."

Neon chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda did. I must be rubbing off on you."

Vinyl waved a hoof. "Pah! Please, you're in my world. I'm the one rubbing off on you."

"Well, either way, we should do it more often. Maybe do a collab sometime?"

The white mare pursed her lips, thinking. "Hmm. OK, you got it. We can start tomorrow before work."

Neon's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, why not? Even if the collab doesn't work out, it'd be cool to pick each other's brains and bounce around some ideas," she replied.

Neon agreed. "OK, tomorrow it is."

The green unicorn finished her song, ponies applauding politely, some cheering. Neon glanced at the next name on the list.

"OK, that was Lyra with 'I want to hold your… hand. Up next is…uh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song…?"

Neon looked up, seeing that Apple Fritter had dragged Meadow Song halfway to the stage before he knew what was happening.

Vinyl grabbed the list and microphone from Neon. "Singing 'I See the Light.'"

"What are they doing?" Neon whispered. "He's gonna choke!"

Sure enough, the brown stallion appeared to be living a nightmare. His jaw clenched as he walked stiffly up the stage, his marefriend egging him on as she pulled him up the steps by the hoof.

Vinyl fiddled with a few switches, adjusting volume and readying the music. "It's not Meadow's writing on the sheet, so I'm guessing Fritter talked him into doing a song with her."

"So, what do we do?" Neon asked.

"Let them sing. Duh."

"But, the plan…"

She waved a hoof dismissively. "Relax. Fritter's got a stubborn streak. Just roll with it."

"But if he flops, his confidence will-"

"Neon," Vinyl cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and lifting her glasses as she looked him in the eye. "Chill. It's gonna be fine."

There was so much conviction in her voice. She exuded such confidence and belief in the guitar maker that Neon started to believe what she was saying himself.

The blue stallion nodded and punched the button to start the music.

The music began and the yellow mare began to sing, a beautiful alto voice floating out into the club.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing _

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

She looked at Meadow as the music played on and they waited for his part. The stallion looked to be a jittering, nervous wreck. He stammered and fumbled, smiling nervously and staring out at the club like a deer in the headlights.

Fritter touched his cheek, turning him to only look at her. "Hey," she whispered, "just sing for me. You can do it" She gave him an assuring peck on the cheek. "I love you."

The stallion's entrance fast approaching, he steeled himself and sang.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

He faltered once or twice, and a couple of the notes were a little flat. But Fritter being by his side steadied him.

"He's doing it!" Vinyl whispered excitedly, squishing her cheeks with her hooves. "Sweet Celestia on a pogo stick, he's doing it! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Neon felt Vinyl prod him in the ribs.

"Hey, think you can add a little something? Give 'em some oomph?"

The stallion nodded, his horn glowing as small yellow lights floated around the couple.

Beaming, Apple Fritter joined her coltfriend.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

The club erupted, a wave of applause flooding every corner as everypony in attendance rose to their hooves. Meadow and Fritter hardly noticed at first, having taken the opportunity to kiss as soon as the last lyric was sung. When the kiss broke, they both bowed and began the walk to the end of the stage.

Neon and Vinyl looked at one another, realizing as their eyes met that there would never be a more romantic setup for what they were attempting to help Meadow accomplish. Causality had wrapped itself around their co-conspirator in such a way that, if this opportunity were missed, might never come to pass again. Immediately the unicorns knew what they had to do.

"Change of plan," they both said in unison.

Vinyl grabbed the microphone and booked across the stage to catch the couple before they got off. "Hey, awesome job, guys."

Holding the microphone in her magic, she stepped between them, grabbing each in a side hug around their shoulders. "Wow, I have known these two for a while, but I never knew you guys were such good singers. Let's give 'em another round of applause."

As with her performances, those present answered her call, another roar of cheering and hoof stamping rising up to drown a whispered message.

"Plan is getting moved up. Go get her, big guy."

The brown stallion's eyes boggled as the microphone fell into his hooves, tried to protest as Vinyl backed away and the applause in the club died down. Resigned to his fate, he faced the crowd.

"Uh, th-thank you," he stammered. "I…I, uh…"

He fidgeted back and forth on his hooves, making sounds of discomfort and staring blankly ahead. Neon's lips pressed in a thin line, wishing, wondering if perhaps his talent could be used in some other way to hide the ugly truth that Meadow feared; that it had been going so well only to now be dashed before the piercing eyes of the many ponies watching him in his failure.

He glanced at Vinyl, watched as she looked on and beckoned Meadow without words, without the stallion facing her. Neon watched her lean forward, everything in her posture urging him. 'Come on,' she said, 'come on.'

Neon sighed, long and slow out his nose. Maybe the two of them had expected too much, got too swept up in the performance. Maybe their expectations of Meadow's progress had been set too high.

Apple Fritter, seeing him struggle, reached out, her hoof touching his.

Being born a unicorn, Neon had never really thought of how earth pony magic worked. He was accustomed to the way that magic wrapped around him, accessible at any time with but a thought. To him it was a tool, an extension of himself and he wore it proudly, like a brightly colored garment. The pegasi tucked their magic beneath their wings, letting it carry them aloft, lighten them to escape the clutches of gravity. Earth ponies held it deep within, letting it pool inside them like a plant sucking water through its roots.

As Fritter's hoof rubbed against Meadow's, lingering over him, moving up and down in comforting motions, she gave him her strength. Her hoof wrapped around his as she pulled herself to his side, her nose nuzzling his jaw.

The brown stallion returned her affection, touching his nose to hers, allowing his fear to melt away at her touch. None of it mattered, he realized. The number of ponies watching, whether he could make some grand gesture, what song he could play for her, what words he could say, none of it, as long as he had her by his side.

"Fritter," he whispered. "I love you."

He licked his lips and swallowed, his nervousness drying his throat.

"You make me so happy," he said. "And…and if you'll have me…

Apple Fritter gasped as the brown stallion knelt, her smile growing as what he was doing was revealed to her.

"…I promise that I'll do my best to make you just as happy."

Great tears gathered in the yellow mare's eyes.

"Fritter, will you marry me?"

The tears began to stream, rolling down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes!" Vinyl pumped a hoof in the air, no longer able to contain her excitement. "Kiss her!"

Meadow rose, moving closer to his marefriend. She, however, beat him to the punch, flinging her hooves around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

"Yes," the mare repeated, happily crying and peppering the brown stallion's face with kisses. "Oh, Meadow, yes. I love you!"

Onlookers let out a collective aww and applauded at the affectionate display. Neon took a glance at his mother, smiling as he saw Mick pull out a hanky to wipe her tears for her as her hooves pounded ecstatically. The DJ smiled, his plan coming to fruition. Any hope of her waiting for him to sing was long gone now.

Vinyl surreptitiously grabbed the microphone, cheering the loudest of them all. She lifted her glasses to her forehead, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey yo Crusoe," she shouted over the din, pointing at the couple, "their tab's on me tonight." Turning to the pair, she gave each a hug. "Hey, congratulations, you guys."

"Thank you, Vinyl," said Meadow. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Hey, just save me a slice of wedding cake and we'll call it even," the unicorn dismissed. "And stick around a little after closing. We'll all have a toast."

The new fiancés left the stage, hoof in hoof.

Vinyl sighed. "Gosh, I love it when a plan comes together."

Realizing she still had the microphone and a club full of ponies watching, she cleared her throat. "Hey, we've still got some time before we have to close, so I think we can do one more song…"

As Vinyl was talking, Neon readied the song list for the next singer. Noticing movement in the corner of his eye, he turned to see Quake climbing up on the side of the stage he was on.

"Something wrong outside?" he whispered, not used to seeing her come in this early.

She pointed to a compartment in the decks where Vinyl kept a few things. "Vinyl asked me for something there."

"Oh." The unicorn moved aside, out from behind the music decks to let her in.

The mare reached in, searching for what Vinyl wanted, but not seeming to find it.

"What was she looking for?" Neon whispered, thinking the other DJ might have moved whatever it was she needed.

"Excuse me," Quake replied, looking in another spot and forcing Neon to shift a little farther, now just at the edge of the lit-up area of the stage.

The blue stallion's ears perked as what Vinyl was saying caught his attention.

"…have a couple of other special guests in the house tonight. My partner's parents are here, so, Mickser and Dawn, we have something special just for you."

The phrase felt funny echoing in Neon's ears. Normally, Vinyl might have called him her fellow DJ or just Rising Star. He had never heard her use that word for him before.

Partner.

It made sense, he thought. If the idea earlier about doing a collab worked out, they would be partners. It was even a fitting word for the two of them working together the way they already did. He found it odd he hadn't already put the thought, their dynamic, into that piece of speech that she had.

He rather liked it.

"…is gonna sing for you!"

Neon snapped from his reverie, noticing Vinyl gesturing in his direction. "Uh, what now?"

Quake hip-checked him, sending the unicorn sliding across the stage, into the spotlight next to Vinyl. The white mare pushed the microphone into his hooves.

With a mischievous, Cheshire grin, she wished him good luck and dashed to start the music, giving Quake a hoof bump, making Neon realize her part in the plan.

"Can I at least pick the song?" he asked.

"Nope," Vinyl called back, setting the needle on a record.

Looking out, at the audience, he saw his mother waving to him, hooves tapping together excitedly. Neon sighed, resigned to his fate. It was only one song. How bad could it be?

The music came on over the speakers, answering his question with the introduction to one of Sapphire Shores' greatest hits, 'Equestria Girls.'

'_Oh, manure,_' the stallion thought.


End file.
